inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 328
The Demon Lure is the 328th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *The group realizes that the demon rats were caused by Naraku, in order to lure Kikyō out into the open. * Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō go to look for Kikyō, while Miroku and Sango look for the miniature-shrine. *Kohaku wants to close the shrine, but he's being watched by the Saimyōshō, so if he does, they'll know he regained his memories. Sango arrives, shocked to see her brother was the one who was behind the demon rats. Synopsis *Miroku and Sango are flying on Kirara, observing the demon rats from above; they are trying to figure out where they originated from, but since the rats are scattered all over the place it's difficult to locate the source. Sango says that there's always a 'Zushi' shrine which the rats come out of; when you destroy the shrine, it makes all the rats disappear. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō are resting in a cave, protected by a barrier. Inuyasha says he doesn't get why he's the one cooped up like a weakling while the humans are out scouting, and Shippō says it's because when Inuyasha loses his temper he starts swinging his sword around, which will only make the rats multiply. As the dog and the fox bicker, Kagome sees the Saimyōshō spying on them, which means the demon rats must somehow be related to Naraku. Inuyasha says he isn't surprised that Naraku survived the battle in the borderland. Miroku and Sango return, and the monk thinks Naraku is purposely making it known that he's the one behind the rats. Like he's trying to lure them into action, or maybe... lure Kikyō out. * Kikyō had asked Kochō to bring her a branch of an Ogatama tree, and when the Shikigami returns, the prietess sticks the branch into the ground, drawing a pentacle around it. Suddenly the branch grows into a huge tree. *As Inuyasha and friends are following the rats, they notice that they all suddenly change direction. Miroku wonders if someone has raised a demon lure, a method for attracting all the weak demons in one area so they can be exterminated simultaneously. Sango decides to go look for the shrine, because the endless flow of rats worries her; she is accompanied by Miroku. The rats will just keep coming out until the shrine is closed or destroyed. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippō go follow the rats, wondering if it will lead to Kikyō. Since Kikyō might be up ahead, Shippō wonders if Naraku is there too. Inuyasha asks the fox if he's scared, but he responds he's more worried about Inuyasha messing around with Kikyō and leaving Kagome in the dust; this comment annoys Inuyasha. Soon, they arrive at the tree that Kikyō summoned with the Ogatama branch, and they see the demon rats running up the tree, disappearing when they get to the top. *As they see the remains of what was once a human village, Miroku and Sango think they're getting closer to the source. At the miniature shrine, Kohaku remembers the orders he got from Hakudōshi: Guard the shrine, and don't shut the doors. Kohaku is disgusted that Hakudōshi is acting like this is fun, they'll certainly lure Kikyō out, so why do more innocent people have to die? If he closes the shrine now, it still might save a few lives. He can't though, because he's being watched by the Saimyōshō. If he closes the shrine, Naraku will know that his memories have returned. Suddenly, Sango appears, shouting "Kohaku!" staring at him intently. "You did this?" Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters